


The Other Side of that Slippery Slope

by tree



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, XF Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unauthorised and completely unanticipated sequel to Rachel Anton's 'Slippery Slope'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of that Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first [XF Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_pornbattle/3435.html), for the prompt Mulder/Scully, misunderstanding.
> 
> This was the second fic I wrote while I was still trying to write that other prompt which seriously didn’t want to be written. And I had to cut at this one too. It’s a sequel/homage to Rachel Anton’s [Slippery Slope](http://tooms.gossamer.org/display.php?SlipperySlope.Anton) – hence the title. It probably doesn’t make a whole lot of sense unless you’ve read that fic first, but presumably the smut speaks for itself. It’s difficult trying to emulate another writer’s style and character voice. I have no idea if I managed it but the attempt kept me amused. Are you supposed to laugh whilst writing smut?

“Don’t,” she says when I get back in the car. So I don’t. We sit there in silence watching Archie Funt’s house until we’re relieved by the next pair of agents.

She drives us back to the lot where she left her car and gets out, slamming the door. Shit, I think, fumbling with my seat belt. I finally manage to untangle it and hurl myself after her. “Scully, wait.”

She’s already unlocking the door when I catch up to her, my hand reaching out. The look on her face freezes me where I stand, a mix of anger and humiliation, sadness and hurt.

“I can’t believe you, Mulder,” her voice trembles a little. “I can’t believe you would do something like that to prove a point. That you could be so callous and manipulative, so–” she breaks off and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry,” I tell her. “Scully, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. It just came out. There was no blood left in my head. The big head.” I’m begging and I don’t even care. I need to explain. I need her to believe me.

“And everything else you said? Did that just come out too?”

“No!” I’m horrified she’d think that. “I meant every word of it. I meant it when I said I love you and I when I said I wanted to, uh, do those things. With you.”

My God, I’m about as eloquent as Rain Man here.

“Scully I was stupid and thoughtless, but you have to believe that I wasn’t making fun of you and I didn’t do it just to prove a point. And, if you’re willing to concede that it was sex, which you’re under no obligation to do of course, I should point out that it was the best sex of my life.”

I think maybe I see a hint of a smile. I wait as she tucks her hair behind her ears and licks the corner of her mouth. My cock twitches and I tell it to go to hell. It’s the reason I’m in this mess to begin with.

“The best, huh?” She finally meets my eyes.

I nod like an imbecile; completely uncaring of what she now thinks about my past sexual experiences if it means she’s forgiven me, even a little. And then she does the most amazing thing. She reaches up and kisses me, softly, on the mouth. It’s just a light brush of her lips against my lips but it makes my head spin. And then she does it again. And again, until finally I’m tasting her mouth and licking at the inside of her cheeks and it’s even better than I imagined it would be.

She pulls me against her so I’m pressing her into the car door and she’s arching into me and my dick is very, very happy with the situation. The sun is starting to peek over the horizon and I think about the fact that we’re in an empty parking lot and maybe we should move this party somewhere more private when Scully shifts her legs a little, grabs my hand and shoves it inside her pants.

It’s probably unnecessary to say that I stop thinking at this point.

Scully’s pussy is hot and wet and it isn’t my tongue in there but I’m not about to complain. Her fingers are guiding mine into a rhythm that makes her moan into my mouth and bite my tongue, which I never thought would be sexy but somehow is when she does it. When I’ve caught her rhythm, she pulls her hand back and I grab it with my free one and shove her fingers in my mouth. Her eyes open wide as I suck them and moan because, whaddaya know? Scully _does_ taste salty and tangy just like she said.

I think it just can’t get any better because I’ve got Scully’s fingers in my mouth and my fingers in her juicy pussy, my thumb rubbing against her hard little clit, but Scully proves me wrong because she’s coming and Jesus Christ I can _feel_ it. Her eyes flutter shut and her mouth goes slack and she’s spasming all around my fingers and I take back what I said earlier because _this_ is the best sex of my life, right here in this parking lot where I’m creaming my pants for all the world to see.

She takes her hand out of my mouth and my hand out of her pants and kisses me again, lightly. I’m still panting and shaking when she gets in the car and starts the engine. Rolling down the window, she turns to me before she shifts into gear and pulls away. It’s a little before six in the morning when I’m left standing next to my car with ejaculate running down my leg and her words ringing in my ears.

“Yes, Mulder. We just had sex.”


End file.
